political entertainment
by Roseboleynbelikov930
Summary: Anne and Mary Boleyn are the two new members of the opera populaire . Will there be a rivalry between Christine Eric and Anne?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the opera story or the Tudor series of Showtime**

Prologue

Thomas Boleyn's POV

"We must be at France now since there is nothing wrong today we may as well leave." I said to my brother-in-law.

"Yes we must. Who knows maybe our political affairs may be even better there than England. Since the king is after all happily married." He responded. As they mount the carriage leading to France. The two men brought along their wealth and possessions as well as their family.

"I see no reason why we should move to France, Thomas." Lady Elizabeth Howard responded. As she mounted in the carriage.

"We must take every step of the way my dear to improve our propositions at stake. Our daughters could possibly be of help in us that way. And must take every thing that could put us in our places at court."

"And this is necessary because?"

"Sooner or later or maybe even eventually if Katherine of Aragon fails to be present in the king's happiness then that is where our chance comes dear sister."

"I don't like it."

"Well, it's either that or we won't survive. The world of politics is a delicate one to the point of that fate would decide if we are to go hungry and starve to death and keep fighting our neighbors for it. Which is why we must be in good position to the king when the time is right." Sir Thomas Howard ended the conversation darkly…

Chapter 1- the new girls of talent

Christine's POV

Today was just like any other day. We were rehearsing for Erik's latest production. We were on break in which in secret Erik and I meet up to discuss wedding arrangements.

Erik and I just came back on the stage when there was an announcement from the managers who owns the opera.

"We have a couple of new patrons." Monsieur Lefeve said. "They are Thomas Howard the duke of Norfolk, and Thomas Boleyn the earl of Wiltshire." The men were fair like us. They were clearly from England but they are extremely wealthy.

"Now everyone let us go back to our work while let us at the same time be open since these men are quite new to this business." So everyone went back to their work. I saw Erik talking to the two men in my peripheral point of view. Erik seemed to be worried or maybe even stressed out. I may need to talk to him afterward when we reach our house.

The day went on as if it were like the other days. That is until I started to hear rumors that there may be additional students to train here for a certain period of time.

"Who could it be?" I whispered to Meg as we made our way towards the dressing rooms.

"I don't know, everyone says it's Claudia from a previous opera company or Vivien."

"I don't know why I'm so concerned with this…maybe I'm just nervous."

"Look Christine you could always talk to Erik about it, it's only a few days before your wedding. And Erik should know about what is the truth and help you clarify your concerns."

"Yes, you may be right."

Erik came to fetch me to the carriage after realizing Meg and I were the only ones left. He brought Meg and her mother to our carriage so that we could drop them off to their house.

"Erik is someone going to join us in the production?" I asked him after Meg became comfortable in her seat.

"Remember the two new patrons of the opera house?" He asked us and everyone nodded.

"They are trying to convince me to have a spot for monsieur Boleyn's daughters. I told them that they may have lessons but that I cannot possibly just put them in production. Since almost everything has to be at it's best and that I don't know what his daughters can actually do." He explained.

"I see, what did they say?" Madame Giry asked.

"They said they will think about it tonight."

"Why do they want to put Monsieur Boleyn's daughter's involved in the first place?" I asked. I'm starting to get suspicious about them.

"All they said was that it is the future of politics. And that would be why I am not allowed to know the actual reason." He said frustratingly. I have a feeling he wants to tell me something private that the Girys should not have any knowledge of yet. My theory had been proven true after we dropped of the Girys to their place.

"Are the new patrons politicians?"

"Somewhat, they are trying to get a spot for them at the politician's circle."

"And what does that have to do with their daughters?"

"For that part I don't know but I already gave them my warning." He said it in a way that he doesn't want to talk about unless we are in an absolutely private place. I hope tomorrow goes well.

Anne Boleyn's POV

"Where are my daughters?" I heard father cheerfully ask as he walked through the door. Mary and I playfully race towards him.

"Anne, Mary, we've got a plan in order for both of you to help us." Father said after we have greeted him.

"What do you mean father?"

"Ok, Anne, Mary you'll have to pay very close attention to the ballet classes each day. You both will have to be fast learners. It is one of the skills you need to have to be the lead in the productions."

"One of you should be the lead once the king of England visits France and the king of France gives him a presentation in the opera one of you should outshine everyone enough for his majesty to notice you."

Father explained everything to us last night and we just need to wait for one more day before we can eventually enter the opera populaire. I hope all goes well.


	2. Chapter 2

Episode 2 – Lead us not into temptation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phantom of the opera story or the Tudor series of Showtime and also I'm doing this now because it is one of the few times in my first year life to actually have free time to do and post a fan fiction…and plus it's my BIRTHDAY you are allowed to say your greetings in the reviews (birthday is on 9-30 which is why my user name has 930)**

Anne's Pov

"I would like to introduce my daughters Mary and Anne Boleyn." Father said. As we both curtsied and bowed to the ballet mistress Madame Giry.

"Welcome." She said as she lead Mary and I towards the ballet classrooms.

"Since both of you are new comers you are still to be leveled for the performances." She explained.

The days past on soon we had new acquaintances. This is what I have learned in the days I have been here. Erik Destler the composer and creator of the production is one of the best looking men I have ever seen. I only said it quietly to myself since if I told anyone it might be used against me for future downfalls. But yet there is no harm at the moment. There is just one thing though. His fiancée Christine Daae, the opera's leading lady ever since she turned sixteen. But that was not all. He was her teacher!! Now that's just not fair how come in my region of France. How come they don't send teachers like _that? _Teachers that are well…skilled and…the kind that easily distracts students….in a way that students feel the _want _to be distracted and wouldn't even mind if some…events were to occur. But alas I have to remember what my father said a time ago when we were just new in France.

"_You must never give up your womb for someone who is not the king. For that is your key to his heart and good graces."_

"Anne!!" a girl named Meg Giry came up to me. She was Christine's best friend and, as far as I've observed a sister figure.

"Yes Meg?"

"There's a celebration tonight."

"Yes…." I made a gesture with my hand to tell her to keep on talking.

"We're celebrating the success of Erik's production and we figured that since you and your sister Mary are new this would be a chance for you to get to know everyone…so will you both come?"

"I speak for myself Meg ofcourse I'm coming …" I said. The good thing about being the second child Father allows me to go whereas Mary has to set an example since she is older and most probably the king will have an eye out for her. Well what a waste of preservation of virtue on my part then.

"Yes, after rehearsals today is the time. I'll ask my mother to have you included with us."

"But what about Mary?" I asked merely because she would think of me as the sister who was not close to her own siblings.

"We asked her already, but she said that she had a family affair tonight."

Family af-? Oh wait now I recall. Father has taken Mary to one of his business meetings because mother was ill of the colds. And the reason why Mary was taken instead of me was because I had not "reached full womanhood". However Mary is already in her dawning twentieth youth as I am still in the twilight teen Age. And as far as father was concerned free to do as I please as long as my virtue is still Intact and that I do not kill someone or become Introvert.

And so as the day progressed I noticed Mary was a bit envious of me.

"Although I will inform this of Father…" she said just before she leaves.

"I admit for the first time I am envious of you sister." She finished and gave me a hug.

"Why?" I asked pondering. Aside from pure business what else could father possibly want of her? Mary then urged me to come closer and whispered:

"Because while you can interact with the others I have to accompany father with a business trip. At least you will surely not die of boredom" she said her tone irritated.

"Well I'm sure you will find something to do on dinner time." I whispered back. But then Mary responded.

"But I think I suspect something Anne." She whispered her tone now serious dull and grim.

"Why what is it?" Is there more to the dinner of business than just a mere discussion?

"I have heard that this colleague of our father's is someone involved in the Royal Court." When she answered this….I now realize that there were only two reasons why father wanted Mary to come a long with him. And these two reasons had been assured even if our beloved mother was not sick of anything. Father would find an excuse or would even try to persuade her to take Mary a long with him.

"Um…where exactly at what position in the Royal Court?"

"I don't know my dear sister…." She sighed sadly. "But rumor has it that he is one of the men in the king's inner circle."

"Wait which king? England or France?"

"France"

"You Mean King Francis-!!!!"

"SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHH" she shushed me when I just realized that my voice had only gotten louder and it seems that everyone is now looking at us in pure content of curiosity.

"It's nothing you need yourselves to be concerned about" I said a loud and with that people slowly returned to their work on the brink of the day's ending.

"Yes, King Francis I of France he himself." She whispered her tone without emotion of what my ear can get.

"And ….I think I now know why Father wants you to accompany him now." I whispered back. Now realizing if that colleague of father's would recommend Mary to the king of France, then Mary sooner or later may become…his Mistress.

"So now sister do you now realize how lucky you are instead of me?" She asked me. Her eyes telling me not to mention anything about what we had whispered out loud.

"Yes…but at least…" My voice turning back into a whisper. "You get to have an opportunity to enter the court." I then parted from her. Her eyes sending me a silent message.

"We shall discuss of this later in our own familiar privacy." Those sisterly eyes said as I watched her go off into the distance inside our carriage with our uncle to accompany her.

Christine's PoV

"Have you invited them?" I asked Erik as I lay my head in his chest as we go toward our venue for the celebration, inside our Carriage. Erik's hand was caressing my back while his head was slightly rested above mine.

"Yes, although I am curious though why would you want them along in the celebration?"

"Erik…." I said now bringing my head up to face him.

"How do you think I would have felt when I was still new In the opera house? Hmm?" I said in a tone that hopefully would help me convince him.

"Oh, sorry my sweetheart." He replied in a soft serious apologetic tone.

"That's okay my Angel" I replied snuggling into his arms again. "At least now you know the need of hospitality." I said this along his skin along his neck. I felt Erick smile.

"And I also would not have minded…" He said now laying me back against the seat wall. He descended towards my lower half. All of this in a very seductive manner. "If you would care to give me some… Hospitality…In a way in which I please." I closed my eyes and smiled throwing my head aback. His tone and his actions, they were all alluring at this moment. How can I not give in? But with a certain boundary that I would thus deal with.

"Only on one condition my dear Erik." I said my voice obviously craving for his touch.

"And what would that be…" He took one of my legs and shed my skirt off it to expose my flesh to him. "…Christine?" He murmured both seductively and alluringly in my skin only at a small distance away from my ankles.

"That….If…you let….me….remain….a ….maiden….until…wedding night….Oh MY!" I managed to let out in small words and at the end nearly screamed. At that part I felt him kissing my forbidden lips. And those lips were more than just sensitive. I felt Erik smile against them and even nuzzled them. In which they caused me to moan and make a small scream.

"Don't worry ma Cherie…" He said finally coming out from underneath my skirt. And on to wards to trap me in his embrace.

"I wouldn't let that happen." He murmured behind my ear. "We can wait."

"Erik, I only said you should not pop my cherry. I did not say I didn't want you to pleasure me." I said in a voice full of longing.

"Well in that case then…" he pushed one of my sleeves of which revealed my bare flesh from my neck to my bare shoulders, In which the sleeves drop just in the chest level of the arm.

"Why did you not just say so?"

With this his hands roamed my intimate parts of my body while his lips were busy spreading kisses to the areas where he revealed my Bare skin. And in the middle of it all the carriage stopped. We quickly made ourselves decent. As the driver has told us that we have arrived in our destination.

**A/N: Please, Please Review. Take Reviewing as your special Birthday Gift to Me.**


	3. Author's note Phantom Sequel

Author's note:

I'm sorry to be doing this to you guys but……Some of you may know this already …but I just found out today…..PHANTOM has a SEQUEL … And it's called _Phantom: Love never dies_ I'm just so excited for October 8 2009!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I already followed him on Twitter!....... go to this link if you want to follow him: /the_phantom

I think I should learn latin now….:) :D


	4. Author's Note : Poll announcement

**Guys I need your help please take the poll on my account to help me on "Love Never Dies VA: The Story"**

**Answering the polls would be great help to me.**

**Thanks Roseboleynbelikov930**


End file.
